


Bella Donna

by silvershoes



Category: Macbeth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershoes/pseuds/silvershoes
Summary: The Lady is evil.





	Bella Donna

I need to tell someone the truth before it's too late. Don’t trust her. Her eyes are grey-blue, cold, malicious. The only chink in her armour, the only crack in the perfectly put together, doll like beauty that is so distracting. The facade she built is a tantalisingly one, all kind smiles and soft skin, sparkling teeth and dainty physique. Even the closest of friends stand only just outside this wall, basking in the show of impeccable benevolence. I was one of them and the scars will never fade. She is an exquisite marzipan sculpture with an arsenic centre.


End file.
